This invention is related to the body of art that includes covers, and particularly accordion-like folding covers, which are attached to the open bed or body of a pick-up or other truck. The covers convert the open truck to a closed truck for protection of equipment and materials carried therein.
The prior art reveals numerous approaches to sliding or folding truck body covers, many of which are metal and many of which are canvas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,361 to Marvin et al discloses a sliding articulated rigid cover assembly for such vehicles that includes an embodiment shown in FIGS. 8-11 in which the accordion-like folding top is slidably mounted between a pair of track members. The articulated cover plates are provided with narrow, individual waterproofing sheets 47 over each of the hinged seams.
One of the major disadvantages to this type of cover and other roll type or spring actuated covers is that they do not provide sufficient security for the contents of the truck bed are easily broken into even when in the locked condition. Additionally, most of them have no provision for securing the cover in a partially open position to protect small tools or other equipment and materials stored at the front end of the truck bed from weather damage or from bouncing out of the truck while it is in movement. Additionally, if for esthetic reasons the owner of the truck desires a canvas or Naugehyde tarp or cover, security problems are increased because the material can be cut or torn away. Combinations of canvas and metal sliding or accordion-like folding covers are rare, and when they have been attempted it has been with some difficulty in joining the canvas to the metal such that the assembly opens and closes smoothly.
It was to overcoming these disadvantages and to substantially improving the security and convenience of such cover assemblies that the present inventor directed his attention.
The present invention is directed to an articulated rigid cover for open truck beds, which rigid cover has a canvas or Naugahyde overlying sheet attached thereto. The cover includes a significantly improved security feature in the way the tracks are attached to the side walls of the truck and also in a unique locking system. The locking system is not only highly improved with regard to security, but it also is designed so that it allows positioning of the cover in a variety of positions along the track so that the truck bed may be partially open, fully open, or closed. The track members which are mounted on top of the side walls of the truck bed are attached in such a way that all of the bolts and attachment elements are concealed from view and accessibility when the cover is completely closed. The tracks further include a plurality of longitudinally spaced slots in the exterior side wall for receiving a pair of oppositely extending locking arms. When the locking arms are engaged in the slots, the cover is held in position. The lock which controls the locking arms further includes a J-hook that engages a metal loop on the tailgate of the truck when the cover is fully extended to prevent opening of the tailgate. The J-hook is vertically adjustable to compensate for various positions of the metal loop.
The overlying canvas sheet is attached to the hinged joints of the articulated rigid cover by means of a washer and rivet combination and as mentioned, provides not only esthetic appeal but also serves to waterproof and protect the hinged accordion cover.
Other and further modifications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the present invention is described in detail below and studied in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: